Revenge
"Revenge""Revenge" - A Minecraft Parody of Usher's DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love (Music Video) - YouTube, CaptainSparklez is a Minecraft parody of the song "DJ's got us Falling in Love Again" by Usher. It was written, produced, partly-sung, and uploaded by CaptainSparklez, with the main vocals sung by TryHardNinja. It is the most viewed Minecraft video on all of YouTube, having over 219 million views as of 11 December 2019. Plot Steve goes mining for diamonds, when a creeper sneaks up on him. He escapes unharmed, but takes a rest too early and another creeper explodes behind him that appears out of nowhere, which almost kills him. Steve escapes again and decides to get revenge on the creepers, so he begins training in his house to craft his diamond sword. After training, he leaves and gets his revenge by killing a bunch of creepers. In the music video this plot is shown as an animation, interspersed with CaptainSparklez's Minecraft character performing the song. History ((W.I.P., need dates!)) The parody was released on August 11, 2011, and quickly became very popular. It passed 100 million views in May 2013.Vidcon, Revenge At 100 Million, Draw My Life, Stuff - YouTube, CaptainSparklez In August 20 2011, CaptinSparklez made the behind the scenes of revenge. In April or May 2015, the "Revenge" music video was made private for copyright reasons. Later, on December 25, 2015, the video was made public again, however the audio was replaced with a new version of "Revenge".REVENGE 2.0 - YouTube, CaptainSparklez"Revenge" - A Minecraft Original Music Video - Internet Archive, YouTube on December 29, 2015 The new version (which is usually called "Revenge 2.0" or "Revenge 2016" to distinguish it from the parody) has mostly the same lyrics as the parody, but is otherwise a completely original song, not using anything from "DJ's Got Us Fallin In Love Again". The song was created and again sang by TryHardNinja, with CaptainSparklez again rapping."Revenge" ♪ ORIGINAL MINECRAFT SONG (Lyric Video) NEW 2016 - YouTube, TryHardNinja The new version of the song was met with mixed to negative reception, mainly due to replacing the parody. The parody was restored in May or June 2018. Starting in February 2019, the parody became a meme, mainly focusing on its opening lyrics, "Creeper, aw man", as well as a fad where people tried to sing it via chat in Discord. The meme has caused the song to come back into popularity. Lyrics '(TryHardNinja is in normal text, CaptainSparklez is in ''italics. ' Creeper, aw man. So we back in the mine, got our pickaxe swinging from side to side, side-side to side. This tasks a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds to- night, night, night, diamonds tonight. Heads up, You hear a sound, turn around and look up. Total shock fills your body. Oh no it's you again, I could never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes-eyes- cause baby tonight, the creepers tryna steal all our stuff again. Cause baby tonight, grab your pick shovel and bolt again (bolt again-gain) and run, run until it's done, done until the sun comes up in the morn’. Cause baby tonight, the creepers tryna steal all our stuff again. Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind, right-right behind. That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time, time, time-time, time. Blows up, then your health bar drops and you could use a one up. Get inside, don't be tardy. So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die, die, die, die, die-die, cause baby tonight, the creepers tryna steal all our stuff again, cause baby tonight, grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again, bolt again-gain, and run, run until it’s done, done until the sun comes up in the morn, cause baby tonight, the creepers tryna steal all our stuff again ''(Creepers, your mine, haha) Dig up diamonds, craft those diamonds, make some armor, get it baby-'' ''go and forge that like you so MLG pro, the sword’s made of diamonds so come at me bro. (Huh) Training in your room under the torchlight, hone that form to get you ready for the big fight, (Ooh) every single day and the whole night, creepers out prowling, (Hoo)'' '' alright. Look at me, look at you, take my revenge that’s what I’m gonna do, I’m a-warrior baby, what else is new, and my blades gonna tear through you, bring it (Cause baby tonight) The creepers tryna steal all our stuff again, (Get all your stuff, yeah, let’s take back the world) (Yeah,) baby tonight (Hahaha) Grab your sword armor and go, (It’s on) Take your revenge. (Woo) (Ohoh) So fight, fight, like it’s the last, last night of your life, life show them your bite. (Woo) Cause baby tonight, the creepers tryna steal all your stuff again, cause baby tonight, grab your pick shovel and bolt again, bolt again-gain, and run, run until it’s done, done until the sun comes up in the morn’. Cause baby tonight, (Come on) the creepers (swing your sword up high come on) tryna (yeah your sword up come on) steal all our stuff again. (Woo) References Category:CaptainSparklez Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:TryHardNinja Category:CaptainSparklez Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Old Songs Category:High-Quality articles